


As Long As I Have You I'm Home

by foreverlikethat



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Soulmates, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlikethat/pseuds/foreverlikethat
Summary: “Are you sure about this?”“I’ve never been more sure in my entire life.”Tessa and Scott begin the next chapter of their lives together.





	1. I Am Yours And You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have EVER written. I am not sure what I just got myself into but shoutout to the happy chat for their encouragement and patience.

_July 21, 2018_

“Do you love it?”  
Scott pauses for a moment to admire Tessa. “I love…YOU.”  
“That’s not what I asked!”

Five tours and dozens of flights later, Tessa and Scott finally arrive home for what would be more than a week or two like they’d done all year. It has been such a whirlwind for them since the Olympics but how can they complain? They get to do what they love and get paid well for it. More importantly, they get to spend quality time together, something they wouldn’t trade for the world.

Upon their return, it’s a relatively easy decision to move to Montreal. Even though Ilderton and London will always be home home, Montreal is where this chapter of their relationship flourished and it’s where they want to begin their next chapter together. To no one’s surprise, Scott accepts a coaching job at Gadbois for the fall. Everyone knows he was destined for coaching. Tessa plans on completing her degree this semester as well as taking on some new fashion projects and devoting time to charities she’s passionate about. She’s always wanted to use the platform she was given to help others. Skating will always be with them but Tessa and Scott are setting their sights on post-skating life. All they need now is the perfect house and with the money made from tour, they have a lot of options.

“You know it doesn’t matter to me what our place looks like. As long as you love it and I have you…” Tessa interrupts Scott. “I love you, you know that?” She can’t help being smitten with the man by her side. “I love you more” Scott says as he pulls Tessa in for a kiss.

Two weeks and a million boxes later, most of which are full of her clothes and shoes, Tessa and Scott finally move into their new home, a comfortable but humble 3 bedroom house just 20 minutes outside of downtown Montreal. They unpack and while some of the rooms need a little TLC, Tessa does what Tessa does best, making their new home as warm, welcoming and charming as she can possibly make it for now.

She lets out a sigh of relief as she places a dainty vase of flowers in the foyer.  
“Well, it’s still got a lot of work,” she smiles at Scott, “but it’s home and I’m so glad we found the one.”  
“Me too, T.” Scott says as he wraps his arms around Tessa, admiring at a glance their new home and the love of this life.

* * *

_August 9, 2018_

Tessa and Scott couldn’t have imagined their Olympic journey this time around would bring their relationship status so much attention but it did and it was far from easy to deal with. Despite dodging questions and sometimes outright denying their status as a couple throughout their rounds with the press, Tessa and Scott had actually been engaged for the better part of two years. But that was never something the world needed to know. Tessa and Scott simply wanted to be known for their skating. Their relationship was far too sacred to become just another media soundbyte.

All that mattered now was that they were home, ready to get married and begin this next chapter of life together. They had been planning their wedding for some time, well knowing it would be be difficult to accomplish with their chaotic schedule but with Tessa and Scott - where there’s a will, there’s a way. Between Tessa's impeccable time management skills and the support of their families, they get it done. It’s going to be the best day of their lives and they can’t wait.  
  
“Wake up sleepy head, I have something to show you!” Scott exclaims excitedly. You would never know in his eager, childlike excitement that this man was 30 going on 31.  
Tessa groans in agony despite the fact that it’s 11am. “Babe I haven’t had my…”  
“Coffee? Almond Milk Cappuccino or Flat White?” Scott reaches both arms in front of Tessa’s sleepy face.  
Like an on switch, Tessa’s frown quickly turns into a smile. “My hero” she says, grabbing the cappuccino with her left hand and Scott’s neck to pull him in for a kiss with her right.

“I have a surprise for you.”  
“Uhh…” Tessa wasn’t great with surprises but she secretly loved them when initiated by Scott.  
“Do you trust me?  
“Of course I do.”

Scott leads Tessa into their foyer, a bright little welcoming room with a striped rug, a dark console table, and a slipcovered bench. It’s the only room in the house remotely put together at the moment. With their wedding just around the corner, their plans to renovate the kitchen, living room and bathrooms will have to wait.

Tessa gasps when she looks up at the wall above the console table. “Oh Scott…” Tessa utters, in awe of the sight before her eyes.   
What was once an empty wall, was now full - Scott had created a gallery wall of framed photos displaying a snapshot of the memories they’d shared over the years, Hung in the center...a beautiful wooden sign.   

> _“Welcome To Our Home. The Virtue-Moir Family. Est. 2018.”_

Scott raises his ever so expressive eyebrows. “Do you like it?”  
Tessa is nearly speechless, holding back tears. “Like it? I…I love it!” She’s never been one to suddenly burst into tears over anything but this is everything she could have dreamed of and so much more.

“So...I know we talked about this already, you taking my name after we get married...”  
“And I am.” Tessa confirms with unwavering confidence.  
“Well, I was thinking, what if...I took yours too? The Virtue-Moirs...don’t you like the sound of that?”  
Tessa’s pupils widen over the words Scott just uttered.  
“We’ve always been a team T, you and me. I know I just sprung this on you but I’ve been thinking about it for a while and I wanted to surprise you with this to show you just how much I love you and how honored I would be to take YOUR name. You are so brilliant and…”

Tessa cuts off Scott amidst his rambling. “Are you...sure about this? she asks.  
Scott assures Tessa, “I’ve never been more sure in my entire life.”

* * *

_August 26, 2018_

The day finally arrives. Tessa and Scott’s wedding is on a late August Sunday afternoon at Bellamere Winery, a quaint, rustic indoor/outdoor venue sandwiched halfway between Ilderton and London. Since the wedding ceremony is secret to the public, Tessa and Scott decide to only invite their most immediate family members local to the area with plans on throwing a bigger party for family and friends later in the fall. The world doesn’t know it yet, but Tessa and Scott have made plans to open up about their relationship. Not yet, but in due time. For today, it’s all about the two of them and their wedding guests, which they somehow managed to dwindle down to a “tiny” 150.  

“You ready buddy?” Danny asks his visibly nervous little brother.  
“I’ve never been more ready...but this is more nerve wracking than competing in the Olympics!” Scott exclaims, his voice visibly shaking.  
“You’ll be fine! This is the day you’ve been waiting for... I mean let’s face it, it’s the day we’ve ALL been waiting for!” Danny manages to lighten up the mood and make Scott crack a smile.  
This really was the day everyone had waited for. It’s realistic to say every single person close to Tessa and Scott knew, perhaps decades ago, that this joyous day would one day come.

Tessa and Scott had done their first look photos earlier in the day with their wedding party, hoping to let out most of their tears but both of them still have a reservoir of tears left. In fact, there’s not a dry eye in the room once the ceremony begins. Their ceremony is a mix of traditional and contemporary with Tessa and Scott, who’ve never been short on words to say about each other, choosing to write their own declarations of love in addition to exchanging traditional wedding vows.    

> _Tessa, if someone had told little Scott 21 years ago that we’d be standing here today, I’m not sure I would’ve believed them...but what did I know then? For the better part of the seven thousand, nine hundred and thirty-five days I’ve known you, I’ve always known deep down inside that you were the one - the love of my life. We have been through one heck of a journey together and it hasn’t been easy but no matter how much time pases, I still look forward to every moment that I have the privilege of spending with you. When I look into your eyes, that’s my happy place and I thank my lucky stars that I’ll get to look into those eyes, morning and night, for the rest of our lives._
> 
> _You are the most beautiful person I know and you get more and more beautiful every single day. I love your kind heart, your smile and the way you always laugh at my jokes, no matter how bad they are. You deserve perfect and you deserve the world and I will do everything in my power to be that for you, to give that to you. I promise you that no matter where life takes us, through all our ups and downs, I will love you completely and devote all of myself to you. I will protect you and be your rock like you have been mine. You keep me alive T. You’re my best friend, my lifeline, my soulmate - and I can't wait to spend forever with you._

Tessa pauses ever so briefly to wipe the tears from her eyes.    

> _Scott, I cannot begin to tell you how long I have dreamt of this day. It’s hard to imagine that there was a time in my life where I didn’t know you but ever since we were 7 and 9, I could never picture my life without you in it. Our journey together hasn’t been easy and what we have isn’t perfect but it’s the ups and downs and the in betweens that have made it all worthwhile. I am so inspired by the kind hearted, brilliant and passionate person you are. We’ve always been so different yet we’re so much of the same and over the years, you have been my best friend, holding me up and allowing me to be me. That’s what a soulmate is, someone who makes you feel at ease and someone who makes you better._
> 
> _There’s a quote that says, “Sometimes home isn’t four walls, it’s two arms and a heartbeat.” You are what home feels like to me Scott, you always have and it’s the best feeling in the world. I can’t wait to share life’s little moments with you - whether it’s a night out or spending all day in our PJ’s - all that matters is that I get to spend them with you. Just knowing that the best days of our lives are still ahead of us makes me the happiest girl in the world. I promise to always support you throughout our journey, to love you wholly and unconditionally. It’s been a privilege getting to live life by your side the past 21 years and it will be the greatest honor to live the rest of my life with you._

They exchange rings before the officiant makes it official.  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”  
Scott pulls Tessa in for a long, passionate kiss.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Scott and Tessa Virtue-Moir"  
A quiet gasp comes over the crowd before everyone erupts into loud cheers and applause for the beautiful couple. It was Tessa’s idea to surprise everyone about their family name decision but it was a no brainer and by the sound of everyone’s reaction, they seem to think so too.

* * *

_October 21, 2018_

The updated version of Tessa and Scott’s book is set to be released in two days, just after their 21st anniversary as partners. Over the summer, Tessa and Scott had decided that they wanted to let the world in on their secret in their book somehow, but without all the media circus - a fine line to tread. It had been a lot easier to hide their relationship when they had so much to focus on during their comeback plan, but now that they’re retired and getting acclimated to normal life as husband and wife, they want to be just like every other couple out there, without the tip-toeing around.

Tessa and Scott decide to spend their 21st anniversary as partners at home, cuddling in bed, cooking breakfast together and enjoying each other’s company.  
“Did we do the right thing? You know, with the book?” Tessa asks with concern on her face.  
“I think so. I mean it’s too late if you’re changing your mind now T. Those books are on their way into people’s hands right as we speak.”  
“Of course I’m not changing my mind. I just..I want the world to know already! To know about us and how excited we are to spend the rest of our lives together...but I don’t want people to forget about who we are as skaters or to deal with the media. Is that so much to ask? I guess I can’t have my cake and eat it too.”  
“Well you can have my cake…”  
“Scott!’ Tessa exclaims, giving him a shove in the arm.  
“Sorry!” Scott shrugs innocently. He was always great at cracking a joke when he could sense tension.

Tessa suddenly disappears into the next room, a twinkle in her eye guiding the way.  
“What are you doing?” a confused Scott asks Tessa who quickly returns with her phone in hand.  
“I’m going to be loud and proud of our love and what we have. I am tired of worrying about what other people think. I love you and I have you by my side so what is there to worry about?”  
Scott smiles. He’s always loved the fiery side of Tessa but is surprised by what’s come over her all of a sudden.

“Are you...sure about this?” he asks hesitantly.  
“I’ve never been more sure in my entire life.” Tessa says confidently.

Maybe the years of hiding had caught up to them. Throughout the past two years, they’d struggled to keep quiet but that was all in the past now. This was their story to tell after all, no one else’s, and it was time they tell it their way. Tessa and Scott finally got their fairytale ending, not only in becoming the most decorated figure skaters in Olympic history but in finding happily ever after with each other.

Tessa cuddles up to Scott, snapping a casual photo of their arms and legs intertwined, wedding bands visibly showing.   

> _Home at last. #VirtueMoir #XX_

She presses post and logs off, knowing that she and Scott need some time in their little bubble to just be husband and wife, best friends, lovers, soulmates. The world will inevitably make a lot of noise, but their love will drown them out. Who knows what tomorrow will bring, but they have each other, and that’s really all they need.


	2. Only You Can Love Me This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just want to prove them all wrong.”  
> “And we will. We are.” 
> 
> The aftermath of Tessa and Scott's instagram announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the feedback thus far! Several of you requested a follow up to what was supposed to be a one-shot so now it’s a multi-chapter fic. Hope you enjoy!

“I think I made a mistake.”  
Immediately after Tessa posts the photo on Instagram, she starts to worry. Was it the right way to go about this? Was she being too impulsive? How will people react? Why couldn’t she have just waited for the book release? All these questions invade every nook and cranny of her mind.  
“Hey it’s going to be okay.” Scott assures Tessa. “We’ve got each other no matter what.” Of course Scott had no idea how things would unfold, but he was always so good at calming Tessa down.  
Tessa’s phone rings and Scott can immediately sense her stress levels rising. It’s Russell from their management team calling. Tessa picks up and immediately begins to apologize in fear of what she might hear on the other end.  
  
“Listen Tess...it would have been nice to have a little heads up, but everyone’s going to find out for themselves from the book in...what, 37 hours? What you posted is out there now so my job is to help you navigate everything else.”  
Tessa and Scott both let out a sigh of relief.  
“We’ll stick with our original plans. Book press is minimum, just a few written and pre-recorded radio interviews with questions vetted and everything reviewed by our team before they go to the public. You guys lay low for a bit and just enjoy time together. We do have that book launch party in Toronto next week though...you two good with that?”  
They look at each other in agreeance. Perhaps everything was going to be okay after all.  
“Yeah that sounds man, thanks for everything.” Scott responds with gratitude.  
“Talk to you guys soon.”

Tessa and Scott spend the evening cuddling on the couch. Life is good. No, it’s more than good. This is what they wanted when they had that big discussion a couple years back about their future. At the end of the day, they were it - each other’s end all be all. They just didn’t expect it to be _this_ difficult to navigate their relationship in the public eye.

Two days pass and the revised version of Tessa and Scott’s book drops. They had gone back and forth on how to tell the world about their future together. With the years of “are they? Or aren’t they” questions floating around, how could they get their point across with absolutely no room for interpretation? They ultimately choose to keep the closing lines of their book short, sweet and straightforward.

> _Our journey has been nothing short of a dream come true. Those feelings every time we stepped off the ice will be ingrained in our memories forever. It’s been such a pleasure to have been skating partners for the past 21 years but we are even more grateful for the many more years we will have together as partners in life._

Tessa’s urge to check her social media is so strong. She’s never been one to be addicted to her phone but she is curious about what people are saying. Her typical social media habits consist of posting and then reading and liking the comments but this time she felt so incredibly nervous. She quickly gives into her urge to find an array of comments - most are congratulatory and joyous, however, some are downright vile.

> _Congratulations Tessa and Scott! You make the most perfect couple!_
> 
> _FINALLY! I KNEW you guys were always meant to be together!_
> 
> _This brings tears to my eyes. You two deserve all the happiness in the world._

And then it stabs her like a knife.

> _You’ve got to be kidding me. You fucking liars. What a way to exploit your relationship for fame!_
> 
> _You’re such a fake. How could you lie to us like that?_ _  
> _ _  
> Big mistake. You could do SO much better than that nobody._

Tessa is crushed by the negative comments. It’s like a punch in the gut. She can’t wrap her head around why people have to be so cruel. Scott comes into the room and finds her crying.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?! Oh, you looked at Instagram…” he shakes his head imagining what cruel words Tessa might have come across.  
“Let me see that.” Scott grabs the phone from Tessa’s hands. You can see the anger rushing through his veins as he reads the comments.  
“You know what? There actually was a time when I did think maybe I wasn’t good enough for you, but those days are in the past. I am so tired of people judging you and judging me like they know us. They don’t!”  
  
Tessa sighs, “It’s so frustrating that we try to tell our story and our truth and people make it something it’s not. I just want to prove them all wrong.”  
“And we will. We are.” Scott assures Tessa.  
“Scott, there's no one that comes close to you, not even by a mile. You know that right?”  
“Oh, only a mile?” Scott laughs and cuts the tension in the room. “I know T, and you’re everything to me.”

Tessa decides to give her sister Jordan a call to see what she has to say about their current situation.

“You guys, I’ve known, I mean we’ve ALL known, since you were teens that you would end up right here. Maybe not every single thing is happening according to plan. When has it ever? When have the two of you ever let anything get you off track? Tessa, this isn’t the Tessa that I know. I know you posted that beautiful photo because you are so immensely proud to be Scott’s wife and you don’t give a damn what people think about it. Scott, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to my sister. I know I don’t have to even say this because I know you will, but take care of her."

“Of course I will.” Scott assures Jordan as he puts his hand on Tessa’s knee.  
“You two have faced so many difficult situations in your career and your lives. Who’s going to stop you now?”  
“No one.” Tessa responds.  
“I love you.. Goodnight you lovebirds.”  
“Love you too Jordan!” the lovebirds respond in unison.

Tessa and Scott really just need to get out of this headspace. This should be the happiest time of their lives and instead they’re huddled up at home, reading comments from people who know nothing about them or their relationship.  
“Let’s get out of here” Scott suggests.  
In Montreal, Tessa and Scott aren’t the most decorated Olympic figure skaters, they’re just Tessa and Scott, like every other Montrealer. Even when people recognize them, they’re left alone. That anonymity is a blessing.  
  
“What were you thinking? Ice cream?” Tessa asks.  
“How’d you do that?”  
“Do what?”  
“Read my mind.” Scott kisses Tessa on the forehead.

They take a stroll to Havre aux Glaces, a quaint little ice cream shop in their favorite neighborhood. There’s nothing a little ice cream can’t fix. Tessa gets chocolate, Scott gets vanilla and they reminisce about their first ice cream date when they’d just moved to Montreal.

“Remember when you got ice cream on your nose?” Scott reminds Tessa.  
“You mean when you…”  
Before she can even reply, Scott “accidentally” knocks his hand into Tessa’s ice cream cone.  
Tessa breaks out into that infectious laughter of hers -  it’s music to Scott’s ears.  
In this moment, no one’s opinion matters. It’s just T&S and the pure bliss of the relationship they spent so long nurturing. No more worries, at least not until they have to be front and center at their book release party next week.


End file.
